Article wrapping machines have heretofore been made in which articles are deposited on a strip of wrapping material at a loading station, the strip of wrapping material is enfolded into a tube and longitudinally sealed as it is advanced, and the enfolded tube is thereafter transversely sealed between the articles in the tube and severed to form separate packages, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,769; 3,045,405 and 4,004,400. Such machines are commonly used for wrapping frozen confection bars of the type having stick handles and, when wrapping such stick confections it has been found preferable to have the stick handles lead as they are advanced through the machine. Different types of article depositing apparatus are disclosed in the wrapping machines in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,045,405 and 4,004,400 for receiving the articles as they are dropped onto the strip of wrapping material at the loading station and for tilting the articles forwardly and onto the strip of wrapping material so that the sticks lead during advance of the articles through the machine. However, the stick confections are formed in various different shapes and configurations, and it was found that some articles would turn either as they were dropped endwise onto the strip of wrapping material at the loading station or as they were tipped forwardly onto the strip of wrapping material, so that some of the articles would fall on their edges instead of on their sides and cause a jam-up in the machine.